Ghosttown
by MarSofTheGalaxies
Summary: Set after the events of Tartaros. Zeref and Acnologia have been defeated. Earthland is at peace. To celebrate their victory, Princess Hisui invited all the guilds to Crocus for a party at the palace. She has also conspired with a certain demon match-maker to bring together two idiots who keep dancing around their feelings for one another.


_N.B I was inspired by a piano version of Madonna's Ghosttown that I heard on YouTube. I love the song and was inspired by the piano version to write this one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _Only the plot belongs to me._

Ghosttown

(One show)

The past year was a crazy one; the guild had won the Grand Magic Games, defeated 7 dragons and fought against Tartaros. Unfortunately, their last battle cost them guild's disbandment. Members tried to move on with their lives after loosing the only home they knew. No one was more broken than the beautiful Celestial Mage.

A whole year had past, and she just couldn't move on. Fairy Tail was the only true home she had after her mother died. Meeting that pink haired dragon slayer on that fateful day turned her whole life upside-down. Natsu Dragneel introduced her to a world full of excitement and adventure. Unbeknownst to him, he also opened her heart to love. After reading his note, Lucy was devastated; she lost her best friend, her one true love, if only she had the courage to tell him before he left. Perhaps things would have been different.

Thankfully, he walked back into her life, full of flames and glory. Sure she was mad at him for leaving, but she was happier to have him and his blue fur ball of a friend back in her life again. It's always better when they are together. Their road to reunite the guild was not an easy one but they managed to do it. No only that but Natsu defeated Acnologia. They managed to defeat Zeref and Lucy managed to save Natsu from becoming E.N.D.

The world was at peace.

Now let's fast forward to the present. Balance has now been restored in Earthland, a new Magic Council had been established and there is great peace across the land of Fiore.

To celebrate this new victory, Princess Hisui decided to invite all the guilds to Crocus for a party. She also had concocted a plan with a certain demon matchmaker and her aspiring younger sister.

While the girls were getting ready, Hisui requested Lucy's presence. Having no idea what it was about made the blond mage quite nervous.

"You called for me your highness?" Lucy was fidgeting and her palms were sweaty.

"Yes my dear. I have a favour to ask of you." Hisui asked in a worried tone.

"How can I possibly be of service to you?" Lucy had no idea what was going on.

"My deal Lucy, I don't know what to do. The singer I had hired for tonight's event has fallen ill and I need a replacement." There was glint of mischief in the Jade Princess's eyes.

"I can summon Lyra for you, Mira is also a wonderful singer." Lucy offered.

"I was actually hoping you could fill in the spot". Hisui was hoping her plan would work.

"Wh-whaaaat?" Lucy was taken aback.

"Oh please my dear, I have heard you sing and I think you are a great choice!" Hisui was holding Lucy's hands in hers.

"I don't know. No know has heard me sing and what if I fail miserably?" Lucy was trying to get out of this.

"Nonsense, you will be great, now my handmaidens will take you my quarters to get you ready. I already have a dress picked out for your performance". With that, Lucy was whisked away to get ready. The poor girl had no say in this at all.

Once Lucy was out of sight, she walked over to her door and was greeted with a smiling Mira and Lisanna.

"Ladies, the plan is afoot!" All three smiled and headed to the party.

The party was a wild one, which was to be expected when all the guilds of Fiore were cramped up in one room. To top that off, dragon slayers were in attendance.

A certain pink haired mage seemed to have been lost in thought however, and that was a rarity.

"Don't think too much Flame-Brain or you might hurt yourself" Gray joked.

"Shut it Ice-Princess!" Natsu was more irritable than usual.

"Whoa! You ok?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to find Luce and I want to tell her something."

"Oh, you plannin' on confessing to her?" Gray teased.

"…"

"No way!" Gray gasped

"Will you shut up, I don't want everyone to hear. I want to tell her in private, just in case…" Natsu looked down.

"She won't reject you Natsu, if that is what you are worried about". Gray patted him on the back.

"How can you be so sure?" Natsu looked at him.

"Because we all see how she looks at you and you are the only she looks at like that". With that Gray left Natsu to his thoughts.

With new determination, Natsu set out to find his partner. He spotted Levy chatting with Gajeel and walked up to them.

"What do you want Salamander?" Gajeel rudely asked.

"Hey Levy, have you seen Lucy around? I can't seem to find her." Natsu completely ignored Gajeel and went straight to the point.

"Well, when we were getting ready, Lucy was called upon by the princess and we haven't seen her since." She replied.

Natsu grew worried. Sure Lucy and the princess were friends, but she did have her best friend arrested when they first met. He couldn't shake the feeling that something suspicious was going on.

He thanked the Solid-Script Mage and set out to find the princess.

He spotted her talking with Mira and Lisanna and he got this sick feeling in his stomach, ' _this can't be good'_ he thought.

All three ladies spotted Natsu and he was headed towards them like a heat seeking missile. They immediately dispersed, however he managed to grab the princess.

"Hey Princess, sorry to bother you but I am looking for Lucy. I heard you were with her last?" He asked.

"Why yes, I needed her help with something. Don't worry; I am sure she will turn up eventually. Now if you excuse me I need to introduce the entertainment for the evening." With that she left a confused Dragon Slayer in her wake.

Hisui walked up to the staged and tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, thank you attending tonight's party. There is a slight change in tonight's entertainment, rest assured however, that you would love this new singer. Now without further a dew, I would like for you all to wish a warm welcome to Fairy Tail's very own, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Fairy Tail guild members were stunned silent. No one with the exception a few people new that Lucy could sing.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Lucy to make her entrance.

A shy blond emerged from behind the curtains. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. Lucy was dressed in a floor length, flowing white gown. The dress accentuated her curves beautifully. When she walked it looked like she was floating. In his eyes, she was a goddess.

"Hello everyone, thank you very much for having me tonight as your entertainment. I hope you will like my song for the evening." She smiled, locked eyes with Natsu for a quick second and headed towards the grand piano standing in the middle of the stage.

"Lucy can sing?" Cana asked

"More importantly, she plays the piano?" Erza said

"Did you know about this Ash brain?" Gray walked up to Natsu.

"No I didn't." He replied. ' _Why didn't she tell me?_ ' He thought.

They were all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a soft tunes of the piano. They all looked at the Stellar Mage. She looked like she was glowing from within. Her hands glided along the keystrokes, she softly swayed from side to side, in tune with the music.

Natsu was entranced by the vision before him. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens above.

Then it happened…

 _Maybe it was all too much_

 _Too much for a man to take_

 _Everything's bound to break_

 _Sooner or later, sooner or later_

All of Fairy Tail was soon reminded of the hardships they faced a year ago.

 _You're all that I can trust_

 _Facing the darkest days_

 _Everyone ran away_

 _But we're gonna stay here, we're gonna stay here_

Natsu was hit with a pang of guilt. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't regret leaving her. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was the only way, he had to get stronger, to protect the guild. More important, he had to become stronger to protect her, his mate.

 _Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh_

 _I know you're scared tonight_

 _Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh_

 _I'll never leave your side_

He was also reminded of the pain he felt when he lost Igneel. Natsu looked up only to her see looking down at him. Their eyes looked. Natsu couldn't help but feel this weird sensation in his chest. ' _Is she singing this song to me?_ ' he thought.

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_

 _When there's no one, no one else around_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

Natsu snapped when she sang the part about being his fire. He quickly ran up to the stage and grabbed a second microphone along the way. ' _Please don't screw up_ " he inwardly prayed.

He looked at a confused Lucy and motioned her to keep playing. She blushed when he winked at her.

He took a deep breath and began to sing, his eyes never leaving her.

 _When the world gets cold I'll be your cover_

 _Let's just hold_

 _Onto each other_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

Lucy couldn't take her look of him. It was if she was in a trance. " _Wow, he has a great singing voice_ ," she thought.

They then began to sing the next lines together.

 _Tell me how we got this far_

 _Every man for himself_

 _Everything's gone to hell_

 _We gotta stay strong, we're gonna hold on_

 _This world has turned to dust_

 _All we've got left is love_

 _Might as well start with us_

 _Singing a new song, something to build on_

They both knew at that moment what each one felt for one another. The look in their eyes expressed what their hearts were trying to say. They both couldn't stop smiling throughout the rest of the song.

"Did they just confess to each other?" Cana asked and she watched their performance.

"I hope they did, it was a long time coming" Lisanna giggled.

"Did you have anything to do with this Lisanna?" Erza stepped in.

"No entirely, Mira-nee was the mastermind in this" Lisanna smiled.

"Hmmm, why am I not surprised" Erza said.

The three ladies remained silent and continued on to watch Lucy and Natsu's performance.

 _Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh_

 _I know you're scared tonight_

 _Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh_

 _I'll never leave your side_

 _When the world gets cold I'll be your cover_

 _Let's just hold_

 _Onto each other_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

 _When the world gets cold_

 _I'll be your cover_

 _Let's just hold_

 _Onto each other_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

Lucy decided to take the reigns and sing this part on her own, motioning Natsu to keep quiet.

 _I know we're alright_

 _Cause we'll never be alone_

 _In this mad mad, in this mad mad world_

 _Even with no light_

 _We're gonna shine like gold_

 _In this mad mad, in this mad mad world_

" _Is she forging me? Mavis, she so beautiful, there is no way I am letting her go after this_ ", Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. He then stepped in again and they finished the song together.

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_

 _When there's no one, no one else around_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _I'll be your fire when the lights go out_

 _When there's no one, no one else around_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

 _When the world gets cold_

 _I'll be your cover_

 _Let's just hold_

 _Onto each other_

 _When it all falls, when it all falls down_

 _We'll be two souls in a ghost town_

With that the song came to an end.

Silence surrounded the room. Who knew that Natsu and Lucy could sing so well? Suddenly, the room erupted into cheers. They got a standing ovation. Lucy was blushing fifty shades of red and Natsu was scratching the back of his head. They both looked at each other and couldn't help by smile.

Princess Hisui came up to the stage and smiled at the almost couple.

"Well this is quite the surprise. I didn't know that Ms. Heartfilia's performance would turn into a duet with Mr. Dragneel. With that being said, thank you so much for the lovely song. It was beautiful." She said to them. With that she motioned them off the stage.

Lucy thought they were going to join the rest of their friends, but was taken of guard when Natsu grabber her hand and dragged outside to the palace gardens.

"Natsu what are we doing out here…mphf", Lucy was caught off guard when Natsu crashed his lips on her.

Lucy was stunned at first but then melted into the kiss. She couldn't help the butterflies doing backflips in her stomach. Natsu couldn't help by grin when Lucy started to kiss back. He pulled her closed. His right hand was cupping her cheek, tilting it to deepen their kiss. The other wrapped around her waist. There wasn't an inch separating their bodies from one another.

They finally pulled away, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow!" was all she couldn't say.

"I wanted to do that for a long time" Natsu said.

Meanwhile back inside the palace, everyone was a buzz about what just transpired on stage.

"Juvia had no idea that Lucy had such a beautiful singing voice," Juvia said.

"Yeah, who knew Flame-Brain could sing?" Gray added

"Pst! Please, I sing better than that ashtray!" Gajeel snorted. Levy giggled and Panther Lily rolled his eyes at Gageel's statement.

"I hope our plan worked Mira-nee." Lisanna said to her sister.

"I hope so do, those two can be such dolts when it comes to how they feel about each other" Mira said.

"They have liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiked each other forever." Happy said.

"They better come back as a couple. I am very tired of those being so dense", Charle added.

Panther Lily simply nodded.

Outside, Lucy was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Lucy, I want to start off and say how deeply sorry I am for leaving you. Had I known how much it hurt you, I never would have left. I didn't know that the guild broke up." Natsu had this sincere look in his eyes.

"It's ok Natsu, I understand why you had to do it. You wanted to become stronger to protect our nakama. I just wish you didn't leave the way you did." Lucy was trying to hold back the tears. She was still a bit hurt from what happened.

"I wanted to become stronger, not only to protect our family. I wanted to become strong to protect my mate." Natsu's tone was serious.

"Your mate?" Lucy's heart was beating so hard, she was afraid it might burst through her ribcage.

"Yes, my mate." With that, he leaned in again and kissed her. This wasn't a chaste kiss, but a passionate one, that expressed his feelings to her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.

After their tongues tangoed for dominance, Lucy needed to break the kiss to catch her breath.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

Natsu pressed his forehead against her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Luce, there wasn't a day that went by where you weren't on my mind. It literally hurt when we weren't together. When you saved me from becoming E.N.D, I just knew you were the one for me. Luce, I love you. You are the only one I will ever love for the rest of my life and after that. Luce, please be my mate?" Natsu never expected his confession to come out so emotional. Uncharacteristically, he let a few tears fall.

Lucy just stared at him, trying to process what he just said. She took a deep breath.

"Natsu, when you left, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I never thought it would ever be put back together. Then you came back and slowly, my heart began to mend. That year you were gone allowed me to become stronger and to really think about things. I wish you didn't leave the way you did. I wanted to confess my feelings for you. Natsu, I have loved you since Tenrou. I never stopped loving you and I never will." She was crying happy tears at this point.

Natsu kissed her again.

"So does this mean you will be my mate?" He asked. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes Natsu. I will be your mate. You are the only one I want to spend my life with. The only one I want to have a family with." Her smile was so bright at this point.

Natsu was beyond happy; he picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and kissed her once more. He was in heaven at this point.

By the time they broke the kiss, all of Fairy Tail and the Princess were in audience. It took Makarov to clear his throat to grab their attention.

"Well is seems that we have more reason to celebrate now" He said.

The newly formed couple could only blush. Lucy was so embarrassed that she buried her face in Natsu's chest. Everyone else cheered and congratulated them. Natsu and Lucy were dragged back in side to continue on the celebrations.

It was a long night, there was drinking and dancing and all around merriment. Natsu and Lucy ended up at her hotel room where they consummate their relationship.

The following morning, Natsu awoke first and just stared at the beautiful angel sleeping in his arms. He was one hell of a lucky dragon. He wished that he would get his princess, never expecting for it to come true.

"Thank you Luce," He whispered.

"What for?" She groggily said. Natsu didn't know that she was woken up.

"For loving me"

 _Fin_


End file.
